In Memory
by Debbie Kluge
Summary: A side story set in the Jealousy Universe. The loss of an old friend causes Jonny to remember the past.


In Memory

THE REAL ADVENTURES OF JONNY QUEST

** **

In Memory

** **

by

Debbie Kluge

Dedicated to the memory of Aggie

April 1, 1986 to March 3, 1998

Feline friend and long-time companion

You will be missed.

It was a dreary afternoon in March.It had been alternating between wet snow and rain all day, although it had been too warm to get really slick.Once or twice he thought the sun might be trying to shine, but somehow the clouds always seemed to win out and it would darken and begin to rain or snow again.

Jonny Quest sat alone in the large family room in the main house of Quest Compound.In the near silence, he could hear little things . . . the refrigerator kicking on, the quiet whisper of air as the furnace cycled, and the tick-tick-tick of slowly cooling metal when the blowers kicked off.They were sounds he knew . . . sounds that he could remember bringing him comfort when he was scared or lonely.But today those small sounds only seemed to emphasize how alone he felt.

Suddenly, he heard the back door open and then close again quietly.He heard the soft tap of footsteps as someone crossed the kitchen and entryway, and then paused at the door to the family room.Jonny sat, his eyes closed, willing the person away.No matter how alone he felt, he just didn't feel up to trying to talk to anyone right now.After a few seconds, the person moved on, leaving him alone again with the small sounds and his thoughts.

*****

He was six years old and his mother was less than three months dead.He spent most of his time in his room, refusing to come out.He wandered aimlessly, picking up toys only to put them down again.Often he would simply sit on his bed and stare out of the window, telling himself that if he just wished hard enough, a car would come up the drive, his mother would step out into the warm tropical sunshine, and everything would be okay again.But she never did.His father had explained it to him.His mother was gone and she could never come back again.He didn't understand, but he knew it was true.He felt so alone.

Jonny turned with a sudden spurt of hope as he heard a soft knock.The door opened and Benton Quest entered the room carrying a large, white box with a big red bow.

_It's not Momma, he thought.__It will never be Momma again.* Jonny felt his throat close up and his eyes began to burn.He huddled into himself, clasping his legs to his chest, and stared out the window again.Benton set the box carefully on the foot of the bed and came to sit beside his son._

For a time, the two of them stared out the window at the palm trees, the beach, and the rolling surf.Finally, Benton said, "Jonny, I have something for you."

"I don't want it," Jonny replied sullenly.

"It's your birthday present," Benton said, trying to tempt the boy.

"I don't care.I don't want it," he repeated stubbornly.

"How do you know if you don't open it?" his father asked, reasonably.

"Because it's not what I wished for," he whispered.

"What did you wish for, Jonny."Benton asked gently.He suddenly saw the boy's bottom lip tremble and, with an abrupt stab of pain, Benton knew what was coming.

"I want Momma back!"Jonny turned to his father pleadingly, as if this time, the response would be different.

Benton Quest hung his head and struggled to try and find something to say to his son.Finally, he managed to say, "I'm sorry, Son.I wish I could bring your mother back, but . . ."He stopped short, choking back a sob.

"I know," Jonny replied, repentantly.He unfolded from his tight ball and scooted over to his father."I'm sorry, Daddy.Please don't cry . . ."

Benton folded Jonny into his arms and held him tightly for a long time.Eventually, he cleared his throat and released his son.Setting him back a little, Benton reached again for the big white box."Jonny, I know that this is no substitute for your mother.But she and I had talked for a long time about this, and we both decided that this is what we wanted to give you for your birthday this year.I know that she would still want you to have it.She would think it is really important."

Jonny looked from his father to the box and back to his father again."Momma picked this out?"

Benton nodded solemnly."Yes . . . we both did."

Hesitantly, Jonny reached out and tugged at the bow until it fell away. Then he reached out and lifted the lid, looking inside the box.Two large brown eyes looked up at him for a brief instant before the little dog lunged forward and began to lick the boy's face furiously.Jonny laughed uncertainly and backed away a little.Benton turned the box on its side, spilling the puppy out onto the bed.It squirmed and yipped excitedly as Jonny reached out and tried to pet it.For a long time, the boy simply sat there, watching the wound-up puppy and saying nothing.

"Momma and I used to look at pictures of dogs," he said, finally."She used to say that ones like this looked like the bandits in old movies."

A small smile tugged at Benton's lips."Yes, they do," he agreed.

"What's his name?"

Benton shook his head."He's your dog, Jonny.You have to name him."

The boy thought about that for a while."Then I'll call him 'Bandit'.Momma would have liked that."

"Yes, I think she would."Benton reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a collar and leash.Handing them to Jonny, he said, "Why don't you put these on him and let's take him for a walk before it gets dark."

Jonny's face darkened as he gazed down at the windswept beach outside his window."I don't want to."

Reaching out, he caught the boy's chin in his hand and looked at him."You know that we talked about this when you first said you wanted a dog.How you would have to take care of him and walk him every day."Benton watched as Jonny's jaw clenched stubbornly.Benton continued quickly, "Furthermore, don't you want to show Bandit all the places that you and your mother used to play?"Indecision flickered in the boy's eyes."You know that your mother still watches over us.I'm sure she would like you to take Bandit to those places . . ."

After a minute, Jonny reached for the collar and leash."Okay."

*****

Jonny looked up as a shadow fell across him, interrupting the brilliant sunshine.His father's new bodyguard towered above him.Jonny laid his chin on his knees again and ignored the man.Race Bannon settled down on the sand beside the boy and the two of them sat quietly for a while.Nearby, the new puppy lay in the shade of a palm tree, sleeping.Occasionally, the dog would twitch and snort as though dreaming of some imagined chase.

"You're very quiet today," Race said to the boy."I got worried about you."

Jonny just shrugged.

Race gestured toward the sleeping puppy."Now that the two of you have been together for a couple of weeks, how are you and your new friend doing?"

"Okay, I guess," the boy replied.

"Don't you like him?" Race asked with concern.

"Naw, it's not that.It's just that he wants to play a lot and I don't feel much like it."

Race thought about that."Well, why don't you explain it to him?"

"Huh???"Jonny looked at the white-haired man incredulously.Behind them, Bandit woke with a start, stretched and rose to amble in their direction.

Race cocked his head and looked at Jonny seriously."Tell him about your mother . . . about why you don't feel like playing . . . about whatever is bothering you . . . and about all the good things and bad things that have happened to you.He will listen to you, Jonny."Race rose to his feet and looked down at the boy sitting on the sand."Try it.What have you got to lose?"Then he walked away.

Jonny turned and looked at the little dog who was now sitting a foot or so away.His head was cocked to one side, as he gazed at Jonny with an attentive expression.As Jonny gazed at him, he suddenly had an urgent need to talk to someone.Hesitantly, he said,

"Well, Bandit, you see, it's like this . . ."

*****

Jonny opened his eyes and stared up into the cloudless blue sky.Rock walls encircled him and rose straight up on all sides.He was in a pit!No, not a pit . . . a . . .a cave!He sat up slowly, gingerly shaking his head.What had happened to him?He tried to remember.It was Hadji's birthday . . . his twelfth birthday.He remembered a present . . . from his dad.A plane, radio controlled.And . . . running . . . they had been running . . . down a path . . .**HADJI!!!Where was Hadji?He twisted sharply, peering around him.In the dim light at the edge of the pit, he saw something.He levered himself to his hands and knees, and then staggered to his feet.His head spun as he stumbled across the floor of the pit toward the immobile form.**

Dropping to his knees, he gently rolled Hadji over onto his back.His turban was askew and there was a large gash on his head right above his left eye.Jonny shook him gently, but the Indian boy didn't stir.Jonny tried again with the same results.He looked around frantically.He had to get help!

Suddenly, he heard something . . .a frenzied barking.It seemed to come closer and then fade away a little, only to come even closer.Bandit!That was Bandit!

"Bandit!Here, boy.I'm here!Baaaaandiiiiitttt!"A shift in the light above caused him to look up.Bandit gazed down at him briefly, then turned and began to bark wildly again.

"Jonny???Jonny, are you here?Bandit, what . . ."

"Dad!Dad, I'm here!!Help!!!**DAD!"**

Suddenly, Benton Quest's head appeared in the opening above him."Jonny!"Benton turned his head and yelled, "Race!Over here . . . hurry!"He turned and looked down again."Jonny, are you all right?"

"I'm okay, but Hadji's hurt!"

"Just hang on, Son.We'll get you out of there."

Race Bannon came running up.He leaned over and gazed down."Good Lord!Where did this come from?It wasn't here earlier in the week!"

Benton shook his head."I don't know, but I'm certainly glad that Bandit led us here.We never would have found them!"

*****

Jonny and Race exploded out of the old mine entrance into the steamy heat of the Colombian jungle.Coming toward them was a jeep.With relief, Jonny recognized Colonel Salazar at the wheel.He would help them!The two of them sprinted up to the vehicle as it came to a halt.

"Colonel Salazar!" Jonny exclaimed."Boy, are we glad to see you!"

"We need your help," Race added."A madman has poisoned my daughter, and is on his way now to . . ."

"I am afraid I cannot help you, Mr. Bannon," Salazar said, pointing his pistol at Race and moving to step out of the jeep."You see, that 'madman' is my brother, Dr. Avel Salazar, and we are the last of the Malenque."

Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, Bandit appeared.Growling fiercely, he leaped up and fastened his teeth into Colonel Salazar's arm.The man jerked back with an exclamation of pain, taking both his eyes and his gun off of Race.The younger man reacted immediately, striking Salazar firmly on the jaw.The man collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Race straightened and looked at the little dog, who stood nearby, wagging his tail cheerfully.

"Thanks, Bandit.You'll probably need a rabies shot!"

*****

"Jonny."

The quiet voice cut through his reveries, pulling him back from the past.Jonny opened his eyes and saw his father settling on the ottoman in front of him.Light from the hallway spilled into the room, chasing back the gloom.Benton looked at his son sadly.

"I'm sorry, Son."

Jonny closed his eyes, that sharp stab of emptiness striking him again.He was silent for a long moment.

"I know," he finally replied."So am I."There was another period of silence."But he was so sick.And there wasn't anything anyone could do to help him anymore.At least now he's at rest."A small smile twisted a corner of his mouth . . . a smile of pain and slightly twisted humor."You know, there was a time when I thought he would live forever.I couldn't imagine being without him.But now . . . "

"Bandit was a good friend for a long time," Benton replied."I don't know what we would have done without him.He reached out to you after your mother died in a way I never could.And I always knew, no matter where we went or what we were doing, that he would watch over you.I always felt you were safe when he was around."

"Yeah," Jonny replied with difficulty."He was always there.And I can't seem to get over _expecting him to be there.I don't consciously know I'm doing it, but suddenly I'll realize that I'm looking for him . . . wondering where he is.And then I remember that he's gone . . ."_

Benton sighed and rose.Laying a hand on his son's shoulder, he said gently, "It's just going to take a while, Jonny.Seventeen years is a long time."Benton was quiet for a moment.Finally, he asked, "Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

Jonny rose to stand beside his father and nodded his head."Jess, Hadji and I have all talked about it and we all agree.We're going to plant two rose bushes to mark his grave . . . a red one to represent how much we all loved him and a yellow one for the friendship we shared.It will serve as a lasting reminder of how much he meant to all of us."

The two men moved to the window and looked out across the rain-swept lawn.In the growing dusk, they could just see the patch of newly-turned earth.They stood there for a long time.Finally, Jonny reached out and laid a hand against the window pane.

"Good-bye, old friend," he whispered."You will be missed."

**THE END**

**© 1998, 2001Debbie Kluge**

** **

DISCLAIMER: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and all characters, logos, and likenesses therein, are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., a Turner company. No copyright infringement is intended by their use in this story. All other material, copyright 1998 by Deborah A. Kluge.All rights reserved.Characters and stories are in no way affiliated with, approved of or endorsed by Hanna Barbera or Turner Productions. This is created by a fan for other fans out of love and respect for the show, and is strictly a non-profit endeavor.

** **


End file.
